Last week, Stephanie and Umaima decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Brandon to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.99 minutes, Brandon agreed to time the runners. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 62.63 seconds. When it was Umaima's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 41.02 seconds. How much faster was Umaima than Stephanie in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Umaima was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Umaima's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Umaima was 21.61 seconds faster than Stephanie.